


Take it back

by connorsmarkus (neganstonguething)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neganstonguething/pseuds/connorsmarkus
Summary: Just responding to a prompt from someone on tumblr. Banter ensues. Hints of romance if you squint really hard and thrive on subtext.





	Take it back

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was "you're seriously such a man-child" and it was fun af.
> 
> Feel free to hmu on tumblr! My tumblr is connorsmarkus and I am literally looking for attention all the time lmfao

Sometimes, Markus forgets that Connor is only about a year old, and even younger if you count his rebirth into deviancy. Sometimes, he forgets that some of the things he’s seen in the nearly three decades of life he’s lived haven’t even reached Connor’s warm brown eyes, let alone his heart. Sometimes, he has to remind himself just how much confusion Connor had to spiral through in order to get where he is today.

Sometimes, he forgets that Connor is so very young and naive, because at the same time, the former deviant hunter is absolutely incredible. His loyalty to those he believes in is unmatched and unparalleled. Markus can still remember the look of determination and resolve on his soft features as he stood before his new comrade, an entire army of former Cyberlife androids behind him. 

The same soft features that are looking at him now from the other side of the couch they’re currently seated on. Hank Anderson’s couch, because Sumo had apparently _demanded_  Connor’s attention, which Markus thinks translates more to ‘I just missed the dog a lot’ than anything. 

Either way, they’ve flipped on Hank’s television and are watching old movies while the Lieutenant is stuck working late. Connor looks a little downtrodden. Not quite like the sad animated kitten in the movie they’re watching right now, but definitely not up to his usual par.

Markus knows why. Connor’s been working alongside Hank for almost an entire year, now. There aren’t many days when he isn’t seen trying to help out with the latest case or hauling himself into Hank’s vehicle alongside him without so much as a request for permission. The two are quite literally the dynamic duo of detectives and Connor is happy to help uphold half of that reputation.

But today, Hank has insisted he stay away from the station and go spend some time with his friends. Markus happens to be the one he chose this time around, and while Markus himself is a very busy person, it’s been a little while since he last took some time to enjoy the world around him. When’s the last time he played the piano or read a book? Maybe he should pick up painting again…

But Connor’s activity of choice has been to see what was so interesting about the old movies on Netflix Hank is always bragging about while entertaining a lapful (more like couchful) of St. Bernard and sulking silently to himself. Markus is reminded of something Carl told him before everything turned upside-down. 

“ _Sometimes, I think you have more humanity than most humans.”_

Connor is a reminder to Markus of just how _alive_ androids are. He thinks back to stories of Connor, the famous deviant hunter who was going to take down Jericho and put an end to the Revolution, and then to meeting him. To seeing how the confusion and doubt was written right there on his face. How all it had taken for Markus to open his eyes was a few choice words. How quickly he had deviated, and how hard he had fought to stand up for those he so unbreakingly supported. 

His thoughts and feelings rest in his eyes. From the furrowing of eyebrows to the way his eyes drink in everything around him. He’s constantly thinking, studying, _feeling_  the world around him. Growing, understanding, learning. If anyone truly loves the world in its current state, it’s most likely Connor, and Markus adores him for that. 

“Why again did he make you stay home this time?” Markus dares to ask as the animated cat on the television screen starts singing.   


Connor frowns deeply. He seems lost in thought for several moments, before he turns his head up, and in Hank Anderson’s voice, quotes him word for word. “You live at my house, work at my job, ride in my car, and go with me to get food you can’t even fuckin’ _eat._  No offense, Connor, but I’m gonna take the rest of this shift alone.”

Markus bites back laughter. That gravelly voice falling from soft, pink lips, with the calm expression Connor’s boyish features almost always sports, looks so shockingly uncharacteristic that it’s difficult for Markus to keep a straight face. Connor could definitely never do that again and Markus would be okay.

“That’s so strange,” Markus observes aloud.  


Connor’s face lights up, and in his own voice (thankfully), he replies, “Exactly. The casework would go so much more quickly if the Lieutenant would let me help him.”

“No.” Markus is still smiling. He shakes his head. “I mean, that voice. On you. It’s strange.”  


Connor’s LED flickers yellow there, and he looks almost as if Markus has just called him ugly. “…I don’t understand.”

“Hank’s voice just sounds weird on you, is all,” Markus raises both hands in surrender. “You’re just not him.”  


Connor tilts his head to the side, LED still yellow. “Is his voice unappealing?”

“No,” Markus shakes his head. “I’m just so used to _your_  voice, I guess, that his voice sounds weird on you.”  


“Take that back.” Connor’s brow furrows.  


“Connor, that wasn’t an insult.”  


“I didn’t say it was. Take it back.”  


Sumo shifts and hops off of Connor’s lap (and half the couch), before lumbering to the kitchen to eat. Connor takes that as his chance and lunges across the couch, looming over Markus as if he’s trying to be threatening. It sounds like something he would do, Markus thinks. Almost like he’s interrogating someone–create a threatening presence by hovering over the person involved or something like that. Connor can be pretty intimidating when he wants to, but right now, he’s the very opposite. Markus is trying not to laugh again.

“It’s a fact, though,” Markus retorts around a few chuckles, shrinking down into the couch. “Your voice is yours for a reason.”  


“Take it back, I said,” Connor tries again, this time leaning so close that Markus thinks they might be within kissing distance. For a split few seconds, he debates closing that distance. It would probably feel pretty nice, being so close to someone like Connor. Maybe Markus would snake an arm around his waist and break down and finally apologize for what he had honestly thought was a casual observation.  


Or maybe he would just take on Hank’s voice as well and show Connor what he meant.

Who was he kidding? He was _absolutely_  going to take on Hank’s voice as well and show Connor what he meant.

It only took a small amount of digging into his memory to find the sound of Hank’s voice.

“I’m telling you, it sounds strange,” Markus says, literally inches from Connor’s face, in Hank’s voice. 

Connor is fast. Markus has seen him in action, from fighting off soldiers to pursuing people in cases he and Hank have worked together. He’s seen him operate with catlike reflexes, and it’s honestly quite impressive, even for an android designed with these specifications in mind.

But he has never seen Connor launch himself backwards so quickly in the entirety of their relationship. In unison with the now-wet cat on the television, Connor throws himself back so violently that he slams into the arm of the couch and topples over it and onto the ground. When he resurfaces, his hair is a little askew, brown eyes wide, and his LED is just now shifting from red to yellow. When it finally flickers back to blue, he rights himself, straightening out the Cyberlife uniform he still wears for some reason, and climbs back onto the couch.

“…Fine. You win. That _was_  strange.”  


Markus laughs again. “You’re seriously so much like a man-child sometimes, Connor.” He sees something like annoyance on the other android’s face, but continues speaking anyway. “But I wouldn’t take it personally, alright? You’re still a pretty new fixture in Hank’s life. Sometimes, he’s gonna want a little break. Hank used to be a loner, so having someone by his side often is probably somewhat stifling. Even Carl wanted his space from time to time.”

Connor ponders those words for a moment, before he nods in agreement. “You’re right. Thank you, Markus.”

Markus doesn’t protest when Connor shifts closer to him on the couch. He wonders, when the other android slumps against his side, if that’s something he and Hank do regularly, or if the moment is something exclusive to the two androids. It’s tempting to ask, but Markus doesn’t want to give Connor any reason to back away.

So instead, he turns his focus back to the animated kitten on TV, sliding an arm around Connor’s shoulders.


End file.
